Clarity in the Storm
by Secret Heart33
Summary: Takes place during Season 2 Episode 10  Raging Fae  of Lost Girl. Lauren's internal thoughts when she is taking care of Bo after the fight, as well as an extension to the scene. Not sure how to describe it. I hope you enjoy! Lauren/Bo


Clarity in the Storm

Lauren gazed deeply into Bo's eyes as she continued to clean her wounds, Lauren's heart slightly breaking. All she saw was pain in the eyes she gazed into. Her confession newly spoken and quickly withdrawn, the doctor wished she could go back and rephrase her words. She had been so stupid. She really did love the succubus that sat before her, but inside her body was a tornado of emotions. Lauren was not so naïve to think that this was the cause of the pained look on the face of the women she loved. She wished her confession was the source of Bo's current state. At least then she could fix it. She could let herself go. She bring her lips to the succubus's and tangle her hands in her brown hair, only letting go when she could not stand the full magnitude of her love for Bo.

At last it was not that easy. Lauren's life never seemed to even be able to say that word "easy." Her mind immediately began to wonder to Nadia with that thought. Oh what would Nadia think! Her girlfriend in love with another girl, wait that's not right…... but yet it was. No matter how hard Lauren tried to deny or ignore her feelings she was in love with Bo. Sure she still loved Nadia, but it was not the same. As years had passed the doctor had slowly died. She was obsessed with bring Nadia back to life, but in time her hope had faded. As bad as it sounded, Nadia became equal to a rare porcelain doll. Something that was precious and needed to be protected, but could never be touched and so it just sat on a shelf to be seen and occasionally admired, but was forgotten to be thought of as real. The flame that was within Lauren had slowly faded to a dull glow. She had tried to rekindle it with a few fleeting romances, convinced Nadia would never be again. None of them relit the light that Lauren so desperately craved, that is until Bo came into her life. She had tried to fight it before, Nadia in the back of her mind, but it was no use. Lauren knew that Bo would be the end of her and Nadia the first time she saw her. The doctor was right for as time went on the succubus had slowly brought her back to life. The only thing keeping them a part was this stone in her gut, a feeling of guilt that weighed her down. Lauren felt she was to blame, that she was somehow responsible for Nadia's current state. She tried to shake the feeling, but couldn't. The promise she had recited so many times to cure Nadia repeating in her head. It only made it worse that Lauren was closer now more than ever to curing her, thanks to Bo. She kept thinking that any day now Nadia would wake up. It scared the doctor more than it excited her. She couldn't sit there whilst loving the amazing women before her; while Nadia laid there unaware that her girlfriend's heart was no longer hers. That the love between Nadia and the doctor had shifted to a love between family or close friends. How could she let Nadia wake up to that? Lauren had to be strong and resist.

Looking at Bo now though the blond crumbled. The Succubus deserved so much more. She deserved to be loved, to have true happiness. Lauren wanted to give that to Bo. She wanted to be the succubus's everything. She wanted to be her breath, her motivation, her protector, and just hers. Looking at the brunette, so forlorn, the doctor forgot all of her thoughts of Nadia. The stone seemed to disappear for a moment. She found her courage. The blond situated herself so her arms encompassed Bo. She opened her mouth to confess it all, but before she could Bo shrugged her off. The succubus was in no mood for comfort, love, or anything that gave her value at the moment.

"Bo….." Lauren tried to start.

Dyson opened the door at that moment.

"Lauren I need to be getting you back. The hour is up." Dyson explained.

That was enough of a cue for Bo to leave. Lauren was left gazing after the women she loved, the stone slowly materializing again. The words the doctor so badly wanted to say lingering on her tongue only to be swallowed and forgotten. The blond wondered if they'd ever be found again as she followed Dyson out.


End file.
